meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homestar Runner Young Ones
Young Ones Homestar Runner(VYM130) was born on August 15, 2005 into the Young Ones. His mother was Asterix and his father was Alexander. His litter-mates were his one brother named Philippe(VYM129) and one sister named Stitches(VYF131). He and his litter-mates survived to adulthood. Sadly, Stitches disappeared on April 24, 2006. In July 2007 Homestar Runner and his brother Philippe started roving. Homestar Runner visited the Whiskers and mated with their dominant female Rocket Dog, who lacked an unrelated partner. She eventually gave birth to Homestar Runner's first litter of pups. Homestar returned to the Young Ones, but his family were low in numbers and struggled to survive. In September 2007 Homestar Runner left the group and joined a new mob. Aztecs The group he joined was called the Aztecs Mob, it consisted of Monkulus, the dominant female, and eight other members. There was only one young male, so Homestar Runner easily established himself as the new dominant male. He mated with the dominant female Monkulus, who later gave birth to his pups. But his reign was very short. Only a month later the Incas Mob, which were formed up of five males that split from the Whiskers, joined the Aztecs. Their dominant male Zaphod ousted Homestar Runner and chased him off. Homestar Runner rejoined the Young Ones, but in November 2007 he and his brother Philippe left the group for good. Chuckle Bros Homestar Runner and Philippe became Chuckle Bros members, a term sometimes used for a gang of roving male. They started off at the Lazuli, where Homestar mated with a subordinate female named Young. Two months after she gave birth to Christiana, Calvinia, Lutzputz and Prieska. He and Philippe then started frequently roving at the Whiskers, where Homestar Runner mated with Ella and Amira on different occasions. Both females fell pregnant and had pups. The Chuckle Bros attempted to join the Whiskers but were always chased off. At one point Homestar Runner was captured and wounded by Machu Pichu. Axel, who was much smaller than the Chuckle Bros members, also managed to chase off the rovers by himself on occasions. In spite of their efforts the Chuckle Bros never managed to form a group of their own. Sadly in February 2008 Homestar Runner was found dead, the cause of his death was unknown. Meerkat Manor Homestar Runner was featured in the fourth season of Meerkat Manor, he played a roving male named Wilson from the Commandos(Young Ones). Prior to the fourth season Wilson had been played by Drew. Homestar first appeared as Wilson in the episode All Manor of Love. He was seen joining the Aztecs, but was quickly ousted by Zaphod. Later that episode he found and mated with Sophie(Ella). When she returned to the Whiskers he tried to follow her, but was chased off by the group. He returned in the episode The Bodyguard, along with his brother Philippe. '''The males worked together to try and outwit babysitter '''Axel so that Wilson could be reunited with Sophie. But the Whiskers returned to chase off Philippe, and Wilson was beaten up by Mitch(Machu Pichu). By the end of the episode it was shown that Sophie still wanted to be with Wilson, and vice versa. In The Rovers Return Wilson tried to rejoin his family the Commandos, but couldn't due to the male Whiskers immigrants. Wilson returned to the Whiskers with Philippe to try and displace their males. But Wilson was distracted by Sophie, who had chased him down to mate with him. Wilson remained with Sophie in the hopes they could make their own group, but she left him to try and rejoin the Whiskers. After this, Wilson and Philippe visited the Aztecs. While Philippe's aim was to overthrow Zaphod, Wilson tried to mate with dominant female Maybelline(Monkulus). However, she rejected him, so Wilson ran off and Philippe chickened out on the plan to displace the dominant male. The two males returned to the Whiskers and joined up with Sophie and Wiley Kat ' to finally begin a gang of their own. But in the following episode, ''Home Alone, it was shown that the group was struggling to survive due to frequent disturbances such as predators and genets. Unable to cope with the stress, Wilson and Philippe both left the females. They were not mentioned again after that. Offspring '''First litter born on November 3, 2007 mothered by Rocket Dog Nugget (VWM123) Last Seen in January 2010 Beaker (VWF124) Last Seen in July 2008 Second litter born on December 26, 2007 mothered by Monkulus Marmite (VAZM001) Last Seen in October 2010, former member of Hells Angels. Tofu (VAZF003) Last Seen in January 2009 Abaca (VAZF003) Last Seen in January 2010 Piglet (VAZM004) Last Seen in November 2010, former member of Hells Angels. Third litter born on Janaury 4, 2008 mothered by Young Prieska (VLM131) Last Seen in October 2009 Lutzputz (VLM132) Last Seen in October 2009 Calvinia (VLF133) Last Seen in February 2010 Christiana (VLF134) Deceased, die of birth complications in March 2014, former dominant female of Lazuli Fourth litter born on January 25, 2008 mothered by Amira Juno (VWM125) Last Seen in January 2010 Fifth litter born on February 7, 2008 mothered by Ella Marico (VWM126) Last Seen in January 2010 Oriole (VWMF127) Deceased, died of TB in May 2012, former member of Queens. Sabota (VWM128) Last Seen in January 2010. Links Young Ones Mob Aztecs Mob Chuckle Bros Mob Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Chuckle Bros meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats